Celestina Warbeck
1917 Wales |died= |blood=Half-blood |nationality=Welsh |marital=Married |alias=The Singing Sorceress |title=Madam |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Dark |eyes= |skin=Dark |hidef= |family=*Mr Warbeck (father) *Mrs Warbeck (mother) *First husband *Second husband *Irving Warble (third husband) *One son |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=10½", Larch, phoenix feather |patronus= |hidea= |job=Singer |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor *Wizarding Wireless Network **Witching Hour *Puddlemere United }} Madam Celestina Warbeck (b. 18 August, 1917) was a Welsh witch and popular singer known as "The Singing Sorceress". She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor. She was often featured on the show called Witching Hour, which runs on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Biography Early life Celestina Warbeck was born on 18 August, 1917 in Wales to a wizard father and a Muggle mother. Her father, a minor functionary in the Muggle Liaison Office, met her mother, a failed actress, when the latter was attacked by a Lethifold disguised as a stage curtain. Celestina's musical talent was apparent even at an early age; in 1927, the wizarding magazine ''Spellbound'' published an article about her talents when she was around ten years old, referring her as a child prodigy. Disappointed to learn that there was no such thing as a wizarding stage school, Mrs Warbeck reluctantly let her daughter go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which she attended from 1928-1936 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House), but frequently bombarded the school with letters to form a theatre club, choir and dancing class to showcase her daughter's innumerable talents. Career as a singer Frequently appearing with a chorus of backing banshees, Celestina's concerts were justly famous.Three devoted fans were involved in a three-broom pile-up over Liverpool on the last night of her 'Flighty Aphrodite' tour. Her tickets often went on sale in the black market for vastly inflated prices (one reason why Molly Weasley, who listened to her songs every Christmas, could never see her favourite singer live). Celestina's personal life provided much fodder for the gossip columns of the Daily Prophet. Warbeck became romantically involved with one of her backing dancers early in her career. They married, but ended up divorcing after only a year. Some time later, she married her manager, and they had a son together. However, after ten years of marriage, Warbeck left him in order to marry Irving Warble, a music composer. Celestina sometimes lent her name and talents to good causes, such as raising funds for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with a recording of Puddlemere United's anthem Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here.Daily Prophet Newsletters More controversially, Celestina was vocal in her disagreement when the Ministry of Magic sought to impose restrictions on how the wizarding community was allowed to celebrate Hallowe'en. Some of Celestina's best-known songs include You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me and A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love. Her fans are usually older people who love her grandstanding style and powerful voice. The late 20th-century album You Stole My Cauldron but You Can't Have My Heart ''was a massive global hit. She also featured heavily on shows at the Wizarding Wireless Network, one such being the ''Witching Hour hosted by Glenda Chittock. In 2003 she allowed a Muggle dog-walker who accidentally took a Portkey to one of her concerts to join her on the stage for a duet of A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love; while the Memory Charm cast on him by a harassed Ministry official appeared at first to have erased his memory of the incident, he since has written a popular song that greatly resembles Warbeck's hit, something she was not amused about. In the summer of 2014, Celestina Warbeck travelled to the Patagonian Desert to watch the games of the 427th Quidditch World Cup. Her presence, alongside other wizarding celebrities, was noted by reporter Rita Skeeter to have caused "flurries of excitement", with crowd members scrambling for autographs and even attempting to cast Bridging Charms to reach the VIP boxes. - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL" (Daily Prophet, 08 July 2014) Magical abilities and skills *'Care of Magical Creatures': In her free time, Celestina enjoyed breeding crups, meaning she had some talent and interest in Magizoology. (2014) - Excerpt here: Read J.K. Rowling's new Harry Potter story about a singing sorceress - "Hobbies: Travelling in fabulous style, breeding rough-coated Crups, relaxing in any of her eight homes" *'Singing': Celestina was a highly popular and talented vocalist, having had a very lucrative career as a pop singer with an impressive discography, along with a huge fan base throughout the wizarding world, proving her abilities as a singer to have been quite legendary. Known songs ]] *''A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'' *''You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me'' *''Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here'' *''You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart'' (album & title track) *''Nothing Like a Holiday Spell'' (album & title track) *''Accio Christmas'' *''My Baby Gave Me a Hippogriff for Christmas'' *''A Witch and Wizard's Wintry Wondrous Land'' Etymology Celestina possibly comes from the word celestial, meaning "pertaining to the sky or visible heaven." Warbeck may come from warbler, which is a singing bird. Behind the scenes *Celestina Warbeck was played by American actress Shaullanda Lacombe at . *Madam Warbeck usually performs with a chorus of banshees. *Celestina's latest album was entitled You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart. The promotional tour included a show in Liverpool; fans desperate to arrive at this concert were involved in a three-broom crash. *Warbeck scheduled concerts in Exmoor, sponsored by The Sorcerer's Saucepot. Tickets were on sale for five Galleons each, and fans had to book their Portkeys early. *A Celestina Warbeck concert is featured at Carkitt Market, in . She sings her never-before-heard songs. The lyrics also contain never-before-revealed information about Celestina's wand, written by J. K. Rowling."Entertainment and Interactive Experiences in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter – Diagon Alley Revealed" at Universal Orlando Close-Up *Warbeck is Rowling's favourite off-stage character; the author imagined her to look and act like Shirley Bassey. Rowling took the name "Celestina" from a friend with whom she had worked at Amnesty International in London many years, stating that the name was simply begging to be attached to a glamorous witch. *On Pottermore, new information about Celestina was revealed on 18 August 2014, Celestina's 97th birthday. Author's comments "Celestina is one of my favourite 'off-stage' characters in the whole series, and has been part of the Potter world ever since its inception, making an early appearance in the short-lived 'Daily Prophet' series I produced for members of the equally short-lived fan club run by my British publisher, Bloomsbury. Although we never lay eyes on Celestina during the whole seven volumes of the Potter books, I always imagined her to resemble Shirley Bassey in both looks and style. I stole her first name from a friend with whom I worked, years ago, at Amnesty International's Headquarters in London; 'Celestina' was simply begging to be scooped up and attached to a glamorous witch." Appearances ]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Celestina Warbeck de2:Celestina Warbeck es:Celestina Warbeck fi:Celestina Warbeck fr:Célestina Moldubec he:סלסטינה וורבק it:Celestina Warbeck nl:Celine Malevaria no:Celestina Sjamant pl:Celestyna Warbeck ru:Селестина Уорлок sv:Celestina Warbeck zh:塞蒂娜·沃贝克 Warbeck, Celestina Category:Breeders Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Divorced individuals Warbeck, Celestina Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Married individuals Warbeck, Celestina Category:Parents Category:Philanthropists Warbeck, Celestina Category:Sorted in 1928 Category:Warbeck family Category:Welsh individuals Warbeck, Celestina